The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus plant, botanically known as Dianthus gratianopolitanus ‘Faith’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Faith’. The new cultivar represents a new cultivar of cheddar pink, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Faith’ was discovered in a container block by the inventors in a nursery in Lewisburg, Tenn. in April of 2007. The new cultivar arose as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation that arose during propagation of Dianthus gratianopolitanus ‘Firewitch’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished using basal stem cuttings in June of 2007 in Paw Paw, Mich. Propagation by stem cuttings and in vitro propagation has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.